mylittleponyfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Storm
A young student of arcane magic from Maredonia. 'Time Storm' Male Unicorn Arcanist 1 LN Medium Humanoid (Unicorn) Init +1; Senses Perception -1 Defense AC 12, touch 11, flat-footed 11 (+1 armor, +1 Dex) hp 7 (1d6) Fort +0, Ref +1, Will +1 Offense Speed '''30 ft. '''Melee '''Quarterstaff -1 (1d6-1/x2) Dagger -1 (1d4-1/19-20/x2) '''Spell-Like Abilities (DC 15) Prestidigitation, Light ''(Horn only),Open/Close'' (At will) Arcanist Spells Prepared (CL 1 ) (Concentration +5 to cast defensively): Level 1 (4/day) DC 16 -'' Sleep, Time Storm's Cone of Lobsters (DC 16) Cantrips DC 15 - ''Acid Splash, Detect Magic, Ghost Sound, Resistance Spellbook - All cantrips, prepared spells, and'' Feather Fall, Grease, Magic Weapon, Protection from Evil, Shield, Silent Image'' Statistics Str 8, Dex 12, Con 10, Int 20, Wis '''9, '''Cha 14 Base Atk +0; CMB -1; CMD '''10 '''Feats Cypher Script, Eldritch Researcher Skills Appraise +9, Craft (Calligraphy) +9, Knowledge (Arcana) +10, Knowledge (Planes) +10, Linguistics +13, Spellcraft +13, Use Magic Device +6 Languages '''Aklo, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Deerish, Sphinx, Sylvian, Yoru '''SQ Arcane Reservoir: 4/4 Points, Consume Spells, Dimensional Slide, Favored Class (Arcanist) +1 HP Combat Gear Caltrops, Dagger, Quarterstaff'; Other Gear' Assorted Books, Backpack, Belt Pouch, Book Lariat, Haramaki, Merchant’s Scales, Rope (Silk, 50 ft.), Scholar’s Outfit, Scrivener's Kit, Scroll of Ray of Enfeeblement, Signal Whistle, Spellbook, Spell Component Pouch, Sunrod (2), Traveler’s Outfit, 8 GP Special Abilities Arcane Focus: '''Unicorns gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. '''Arcane Reservoir (Su): Time may, when casting a spell, use 1 point to increase the spell’s caster level or DC by 1. Consume Spells (Su): '''Time can expend an available arcanist spell slot as a move action, making it unavailable for the rest of the day, just as if he had used it to cast a spell. Doing this adds a number of points to his arcane reservoir equal to the level of the spell slot consumed. He cannot consume cantrips (0 level spells) in this way. Points gained in excess of the reservoir's maximum are lost. '''Dimensional Slide (Su): Time can expend 1 point from his arcane reservoir to create a dimensional crack that he can step through to reach another location. This ability is used as part of a move action or withdraw action, allowing her to move up to 10 feet per arcanist level to any location he can see. This counts as 5 feet of movement. He can only use this ability once per round. He does not provoke attacks of opportunity when moving in this way, but any other movement he attempts as part of his move action provokes as normal. Gifted Linguist: '''Unicorns gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. '''Horn Focus: Unicorns may use their horn to perform the somatic components of spells. 'Studious: '''Unicorns are naturally quick learners, and receive a +1 racial bonus on all Knowledge skill checks. '''Unicorn Magic: '''Unicorns receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, Unicorns also gain the following spell-like abilities at will: [http://d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/prestidigitation ''Prestidigitation], [http://d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/l/ Light] (Horn only), [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/o/open-close Open/Close]. The caster level for these effects is equal to the unicorn's level. The DC for these spells is 15.Category:PCCategory:Foulmouth Heresy